


Young Love

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior and Marric admit their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



Evelyn pushed Junior out toward the pier, and the waiting Marric. “Go on now. You’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

“But mom,” Junior protests as he rakes his hand through his raven hair. “What if he doesn’t feel the same? I could lose him as a friend.” He had been friends with Marric for as long as he can remember. They had always been part of each other’s lives, but in the last year or two he has developed feelings for him.

“You’ve been pushing him away from you, son.” Malcolm joins them, keeping his gaze on the boy his son has been falling in love with. “If he doesn’t feel the same, at least you’ll know, so you can move on.”

Junior huffs, kicking a pebble by his foot. “I suppose. It’s just, well, I’m scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared.” Evelyn quickly hugs him. “We love you and are proud of you no matter what.” Junior smiles nervously at his parents before walking toward Marric.

 

Junior and Marric stare at each other’s feet, trying to work up the nerve to go first. “Mal,” Marric’s voice quietly cuts through the silence building between them. “Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?”

The pain in Marric’s voice, in his eyes breaks Junior’s heart. He wants to hold Marric, to comfort him, but he isn’t sure how Marric would react if he did. “No! No, you didn’t do anything at all. It’s me, I…” Junior’s voice falters when Marric reaches for his hand. He gives him a questioning look.

“I was afraid that I had done something to push you away from me. That I had been too obvious in my feelings for you and that you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Marric smiles shyly as Junior’s realizes what he was saying.

“You have feelings for me too?” Junior asks excitedly. Marric leans over, planting a kiss on Junior’s cheek. Junior pulls Marric into an embrace, beaming as he feels Marric’s arms tighten around him.

 

Walking back to the house, hand in hand, Junior and Marric approach their parents. Evelyn and Malcolm smile approvingly at them and Mia hastily wipes away her tears. “Mama, Mal and I want to tell you that he and I are together.”

“It’s about time, young man,” Mia mock scolds her youngest, smiling as she speaks. “You two have been dancing around your feelings for long enough.” Evelyn and Malcolm nod in agreement, grinning at the boys as they blush.


End file.
